


Be My Baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, Songfic, basically a load of emotions, cried while typing this out, half of the vows ain't even mine, look after you by the fray, look after you is their wedding march, lots of fluff, no joke, ok so get your tissues ready, overuse of the word love, shameless reference to nicholas sparks, the fray !!, the notebook reference, wedding fic, wedding vows made me cry, wedding!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry's wedding march is look after you by the fray and everything turns sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi so im new to this site (i literally just realized i got the invite) and so im still trying to learn the format and stuff so pardon me if it's awkward.
> 
> thank you to polly for making me continue up until their vows and convincing me to actually post this shit of a work. xoxo at you.
> 
> ok so this was rushed (made under an hour while sobbing furiously) so it may be a bit shit. half of the vows aren't even mine i just plucked them off the net.
> 
> oH AND go listen to the piano cover of look after you by the fray, throw in louis' cover too. they're fun to listen to while reading this, promise.

_It's always have and never hold,_

_You've begin to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own._

 

 

 

It was a beautiful day and Harry has spent the past hour trying to hunt down Gemma to find his boutonnière which he specifically asked to be delivered to him immediately. He knew he shouldn't get too worked up or else he'd probably bring back out what he had for breakfast and Harry couldn't have that.

_But where the fuck was Gemma?_

Harry spotted Niall playing croquet with Liam, not even bothering to actually play properly but just swinging the mallet at each other. "Stop that or you'll injure yourselves," he scolded the two, "I can't have you guys injured on my day." Niall rolled his eyes, "Harry, relax, everything is going perfectly."

"Not perfect enough," the curly haired boy grumbled, "Gemma fucked off to god-knows-where with my boutonnière."

"I saw her just now, she was prancing around with your Mom into the tent where they held the food," Niall snorted. Liam clapped Harry on the back, "Best get ready, event starts in an hour and a half."

"Fuck," Harry whined, "I'm so fucking nervous."

"Don't be." Liam and Niall said in unison. They glanced at each other with amused smiles on their faces before turning back to their distraught friend. Niall pulled Harry in for a hug, "Mate, as you said, it is your day and absolutely nothing is going to ruin it. Not even the risk of you tripping over your giraffe legs as you walk because he loves you."

And so Harry mentally slapped himself, thanked his best mates and stalked off to continue is search for Gemma in the food tent.

 

-

 

"Harry."

"Haz."

"Baby bro."

"Mr. Styles-Tomlinson."

"Louis has a small dick."

Harry's eyes snapped up to glare at his older sister, "He does not have a small dick."

Gemma looked like she wanted to hit him, "Stop thinking too much. You're so spaced out that you didn't even notice me calling you 'Mr. Styles-Tomlinson'." Harry chokes and Gemma pounds his back enthusiastically and handed him a glass of water.

They sit like that for awhile. Harry holding the glass and staring at it blankly and Gemma contemplating on hitting his brother or not. They waste time by fixing Harry's hair and attire and reminiscing about the past. It was going to be fine.

 

-

 

Finally, finally it's time and Harry wants to turn back and throw up.

"Don't run back and throw up," his father warns him. He links arms with his son and stands by his side waiting for their cue. The opening keys of the march started but instead of it being the usual march it's the familiar melody of the song. Harry's eyes widened and his heart quickened.

The doors opened and Harry's eyes immediately zeroed to Louis. He almost trips because Louis looks _amazing_. 'Amazing' doesn't even suffice but Harry's vocabulary has shortened quite drastically right now. Louis was looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes filled with love and _fondfondfond_ , crinkling at the sides because of the huge smile he has on his face and fuck, Harry wants to cry.

The love of his life, soulmate since he was sixteen was standing at the end of the aisle waiting to meet him just as he's always dreamed. Only better, because _the song_ was playing in the background. It's the song him and Louis knew by heart. The song that Louis sang to him on their second date which was at some fancy restaurant with open mic and definitely Harry's favorite amongst all the songs that Louis has covered.

Trying not to cry at the familiar keys of 'Look After You' by The Fray and the intense gaze from Louis, Harry looks down which only made himself want to cry more because- because the carpet he was walking on wasn't just the traditional red carpet either. It was a fucking timeline. A timeline of pictures, words, dates from time he met Louis in the X-Factor when he was sixteen until now. He sees the picture him and Louis took at Leeds. He sees the picture of him and Louis at their sixth date which was held at their home and was spent by watching Disney movies all night and singing Disney songs to each other. He sees all the happiest memories he's ever had as he walks down the aisle with his dad and fuck, if Harry wasn't crying before, he definitely is now.

He looks up and sees that everyone was misty-eyed too and that his three other best mates, who were standing beside Louis, were full on crying.

And so was Louis.

Louis was crying with a stupidly huge smile on his face and he looks so beautiful another wave of sobs hits Harry and he could feel his father laugh wetly and pat his back reassuringly. The song was almost coming to an end and as he progresses, the dates and pictures on the floor get more recent and Harry and his dad keeps walking until they reach Louis and Harry's wedding shoots and the music stops playing.

His dad hands him to Louis who wipes his tears and takes Harry's hand.

"Hi love," Louis greets softly, bringing up Harry's hand and pressing it against his lips. Harry bit his lips and blinks rapidly, trying to stop the steady flow of tears, "Hi, Lou." They stare at each other with goofy smiles on their faces for a bit more before turning to the pastor.

"We have gathered here today..."

Harry tuned out for most part, focusing on the feel of Louis small and dainty hands clasped with his huge ones. The feel of his skin against his. They've come so far from since they were sixteen and eighteen. Now they're twenty-five and twenty-seven and though they've experienced a lot of beautiful things growing up, this has got to take the cake. All the smiles, tears, laughs, words, kisses, arguments and hardships that they had to go through were worth it. They'd manage to hold on until the very end now they were getting their reward. A lifetime with each other. No longer do they need to worry or hesitate about every touch and every word the exchanged. No longer do they have to be careful about where they look and where they sit. They were free now. Free to do whatever they want. Free to express their love. Harry's having a hard time believing that everything is real. It's just that he's waited for this for such a long time and he's always thought that he'd never get this. Never get to spend the rest of his life with Louis. And now he will and everything is a bit overwhelming.

He feels Louis nudge him and Harry startles back into reality.

Louis rolls his eyes (fondly), "Time for the vows, Haz."

"Oh, uh- right," Harry stutters. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, letting the words flow from his mouth without much thought. He didn't prepare a speech, actually. He thought it was better to just speak his heart out, which was what he usually does best.

"Louis, Lou, Boobear, Loubear, love, babe, bro, man, dude, pal, mate, bae, homie, _the love of my life_ ," He starts and grins when Louis lets out a loud laugh and the audience coo. "Let's see, we first met in the X-Factor bathroom. Just a warning, I'm going to quote something that I tweeted back from 2011. ' _I'm glad I was stood next to you at the urinals... If I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd much rather have your pee._ ' The first thing we said to each other was ' _oops_ ' and ' _hi_ '. You told me not to worry, that I was going to make it big. You even took a picture with me and asked for my signature. I thought you were crazy. And then the strangest thing happened, we got put into a band together with three amazing guys and everything was history. You told me you were a big believer in fate and I am too, I believe that it's fate that we ended up with each other. Even more when I found out that we were in the same _The Script_ concert at 2009. I wasn't lying when I said my first crush was you, Lou. You were my first love. I love you when I was sixteen and pudgy and I still love you now, maybe even more so. I remember how you'd always say ' _It's going to be okay, Haz. Just a bit more, hold on just a bit more. I promise it will be all worth it_ '. And I did, I held on, and you were right. Everything was so, so worth it.

"There are many things I could promise you today. I could say I want to be with you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do we part. But I won't. I can't. That vow is for idealistic couples who believe that their love is a romantic one. I do not stand here on my wedding day thinking of romance. I stand here certain of our love and that love is strong enough to last forever. A love that will carry us through when things become difficult, when we are too tired, when we haven't had the time to talk because of work, when we get tired of routine, when romance is gone, when the difficult side of life overtake the better one. When all those things happen and more, our love will keep us together.

"I promise you my life, every day of it, every moment of it. I promise you my life that will be spent trying to make you happy. I promise you love, in the purest and strongest form I can ever give. I am sure of that because you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. You are what love is for me. I promise to give you my heart, all of it and my soul. I give you me."

By the end of his vows, Harry was full-on sobbing, his voice wrecked and emotional. His hands held Louis' tightly, never wanting to let go. Everyone in the room had started crying and the atmosphere was thick with emotion. Louis had tears streaming down his face but he still had the same soft smile that was only for Harry.

"Oh, Haz," Louis choked through his tears and reached out to caress Harry's cheeks with his free hand.

He opened his mouth to start his own vows. "Harry, Haz, Pigeon-toe, Princess, my baby," Louis teased and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, "Where do I even begin? I don't really recall the exact moment where I realized that I loved you. I'm pretty sure I've always had. In my life, I had lots of struggles that I had to face. There are moments where I felt so down that I couldn't pick myself up for days. But after you came along, everything was easier. Everything felt lighter and it was so much easier to breathe. Everything was way, way easier with you, love.

"In the nine years we've been together, we had struggles of our own, things that we had to face together. Sometimes, I know that everything gets a bit too much to take but know that you'll always have me. I'll always be here, to help you, guide you and love you. I want you to know that I would do anything for you. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you. Remember that phase we went through where I was completely convinced that I didn't deserve you because you were so wonderful, so sweet, so sincere. I was so afraid that I was going to hurt you, and ruin the things I love about you the most. But you stayed through that, convincing me that I was more than what you deserved.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am truly lucky to have found you so early and so young. Lucky that I got to spend my adult days loving you. I promise to always love you. As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow. I will always love you. You are the kindest, the most sincere person I know. I promise to never take your love for granted. I promise to honor you. I promise to support you. Everything I am and have is yours. So on this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you hand-in-hand to wherever our journey takes us. Living, learning, loving together forever."

Harry feels like he's been punched because Louis loves him as much as Harry loves Louis. He cries even harder at the thought. Finally, they're together. They're going to spend the rest of their lives together. They're going to grow old and wrinkly and (most probably move to Donny because he knows that Louis would never leave his hometown and Harry's too much of a sucker to deny him of anything) adopt a border coolie. They're going to have twenty grandchildren, running around their house during the holidays. They're going to be so happy that people will be shitting rainbows and glitters every time people see them.

So they exchange rings and waits for the pastor's cue.

"I now pronounce you, Man and Husband. You may proceed to indulge yourselves to a passionate, cringe worthy kiss. No tongue though, please. There are children. Save that for tonight."

Everyone laughed and Harry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Louis' waist and catch his lips into a kiss.

 

 

 

Later on that night, they're lying on the bed, fingers intertwined when Harry speaks with a smile on his voice, "So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; were gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me everyday."

Louis turns his head to face him and he had to laugh at the older boy's face.

"Harry," Louis groaned, "Please tell me you did not just quote Nicholas Sparks."

Harry giggles because his high on love and quite possibly in cloud nine, "Oops!" Louis leans forward and presses a closed-mouth kiss on his lips, "Hi."

Harry feels like he's in cloud nine. After so many years, it's finally _HarryandLouis Tomlinson._

 

 

 

_Oh, oh, be my baby I'll look after you._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope that was okay for you guys? leave some feedbacks please and you can reach me at @17blckharold on twitter
> 
> MUCH LOVE X


End file.
